gokukoku_no_brynhildrfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuki Tsuchiya
is a new employee placed within Vingulf. Appearance & Personality Yuki is a 22 years old bespectacled young woman with long hair neatly tied into a standard ponytail, leaving her forehead bare. She is mostly seen in a formal suit. Her primary task seems to be taking care of the Magician's within their headquarters, though she's poorly suited for the job. Yuki is extremely antisocial, rarely calling or texting anyone. She plays many online games but avoids the ones with chat functions. Her manner of speaking is straightforward and blunt, but she is a kind person that tries to look out for those that can't protect themselves. When tasked with looking after Mizuka the two bond and Yuki sympathizes with her situation, even going so far as to try to cause Mizuka to revolt and openly disobeying the organization. She is a fan of boys love (homoerotic relationships between two men) and even creates a blog where she posts "hardcore stories." Plot Upon arriving to Vingulf's headquarters, Yuki is assigned for her first task, taking care of Mizuka. Though she is troubled with the experiments of aliens of the headquarters, she did not say anything about it and went on with her task. Kurofuku then explains to Yuki that Mizuka has the power of foresight, but that the use of her powers consume a massive amount of neurons, causing her body to break down. He further explains that they will use Mizuka to uncover the hiding place of Kotori Takatori. Yuki is then instructed to tend to the disabled Mizuka. Yuki initially sees Mizuka as a cold and unfriendly girl, but Mizuka reveals that she is very friendly and that she just cannot hear very well anymore. When Yuki communicates with her more, she tells Mizuka the truth of her powers, but Mizuka reveals that she already knows the truth and that she continues using them because that is the only way they will be friendly with her and allow her to continue living. When Kurofuku tells Mizuka to use her powers for the final time, Yuki is enraged, telling them that they are treating her like a dog, and is removed from the room. Yuki next appears in chapter 173. She rescues Kazumi Schlierenzauer when she is captured by scientists and nearly ejected during their infiltration of the organization by shooting them with a handgun. She appears on the roof during Loki's rampage and murders the teleporting girl with her handgun. Relationships *Mizuka - Yuki's first task was taking care of Mizuka. She sympathizes with her situation and is troubled when Mizuka is asked to use her powers for the last time. *Kurofuku - The same staff member of Vingulf. *Ichijiku Chisato - Yuki's superior in Vingulf. *Freya - Yuki briefly looks after Freya. The two don't get along very well. Trivia *It is reveal that she is a fujoushi. (yaoi fangirl) **She also maintains a blog where she writes homoerotic fan fiction based on Romance of the Three Kingdom. *Yuki is completely absent from the anime. Her role, taking care of Mizuka and Freya, isn't even taken up by a character of less significance. Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Human Category:The Organization